


Victorious

by magnetgirl



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Bohemian Movement, F/M, Fanvids, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: This story is about truth, beauty, freedom; but above all things, this story is about love.
Relationships: Christian/Satine (Moulin Rouge!)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



**Title:** Uprising  
**Artist:** Damned Anthem (Muse cover)  
**Fandom:** _Moulin Rouge!_  
**Characters:** Christian, Satine, Ensemble


End file.
